jealously
by Angelwings2237
Summary: One shot written for batistasgurlxx: Jen and Dave Batista are in love but what happens when jealously comes in to play. Batista/0C, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy.


**_A/N: This was written for batistasgurlxx and I hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored._**

**_Summary: One shot written for batistasgurlxx: Jen and Dave Batista are in love but what happens when jealously comes in to play. Batista/0C, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, and more._**

**_xoxo 3Amber3 aka angelwings2237_**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jen sat down next to Dave as he got ready for his match. They have been dating for almost two years and he was very protective over her. To her sometimes he would take things a little to far when she would talk to other guys but that was just how he was. No other man was aloud to even look at her or if he found out they would be looking for trouble. No matter how good looking a guy was Jen only had eyes for Dave. To her Dave was the greatest guy in the world. However Randy Orton always liked Jen and had a problem with how Dave treated her when it came to other guys. He would watch Dave yell at her if he even thought she was looking at another man. A lot of the guys didn't see why Jen stayed with Dave but she knew it was because she loved him and he loved her. "After my match I was thinking we could just go back to the room." Dave said leaning over and kissing her.

"Yeah, and you tell me where it hurts and I will make everything all better." She said smiling at him.

"You always do baby." He kissed her again just as there was a knock on the door.

"Five minutes Dave." One of the stage hands told Dave.

"Okay baby wish me luck." He said getting up and ready to leave the room.

"Good luck baby." Jen said kissing him.

"Are you going to be here when I get back?" He asked her before he left the room.

"Yes, I wont leave the room." She said pushing him before he was late for his match.

Once Daves match was over he walked back to the locker room. Soon as he opened the door Jen jumped right in his arms.

"You did so good out there, I am so proud of you." She said kissing him.

"I hurt like hell, so you going to give me a rub down?" He asked giving her a puppy face.

"I would love nothing more then to." She kissed him then got down off him so he could get a shower.

"Now you have to get a shower with me." Dave said laughing.

"What if I don't want to?" She asked being a smart ass to him.

"Then I will have to make you now wont I?" He said backing her up against the wall.

"Umm then make me." She smiled up at him. Just then Dave turned her around to face the wall and pulled her hands behind her back like she had hand cuffs on.

"Oh I'm under arrest, well that is one way to get it." She said as Dave started to push her to the bathroom.

After there shower Jen went to talk to Jeff Hardy while Dave was busy with other things. She loved Jeff as a best friend and they had so much in common. Dave on the other hand hated the fact that they was friends. He always knew Jeff had more then just friends feelings for Jen and that pissed him off. Jen was giving Jeff a hug bye when Dave walked up. This really pissed Dave off now and he was ready to kill Jeff. Dave grabbed her by the arm. "Let's go." He said, practically dragging her down the hall.

"Let fucking go of me Dave." Jen yelled then pulled her arm free.

"Stay away from her Jeff." Dave said getting in Jeffs face.

"Dave what the fuck is you problem?" Jen yelled pulling him back.

"You two touching each other!" Dave yelled at her.

"It was just a hug, you know friends do hug! I watch you hug girls all the time and you don't see me acting like this." Jen said annoyed with Dave.

"I want you to stay away from Jeff because he wants more then just friends with you!" Dave yelled at her.

"So what if he does? I told you that I only want to be with you and no one else but if you keep this shit up then I will be with someone else!" She yelled then walked away from Dave.

"Jen, Jen, get back here!" Dave yelled but she just keep walking away from him.

"Just give her some time to calm down." Randy said to Dave. There was times Dave hated himself for being jealous but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. His jealousy always caused problems between him and Jen. However this wasn't the first time this had happed. They fight and by the end of the night before they fall asleep she would be forgiving Dave and they would have lots of make up sex. The next day it was as if nothing ever happened. Everyone knew one day Jen would get sick of putting up with it they just wasn't sure when and that was what scared Dave the most was loosing her.

Once Dave got back to the hotel room he seen Jen dressed for bed. He was pissed off, but was trying so hard to not let his jealousy get in the way. Jen had never done anything wrong to him before, but he had a very bad jealousy problem when it came to pther men around her. I'm so sorry" Dave said putting his arms around her.

"It is alright, I forgive you this time don't ever do it again." She said kissing him then getting in the bed. They got in bed facing each other, faces so close that they could each feel the others breath on their face. Dave casually draped his arm over Jens hip and she gripped the front of his t-shirt. For a minute or so, they neither moved nor spoke, content in each others presence. He could see Jen staring at him, expectant of what he was going to say next. He said nothing. Jen yawned, closing her eyes and preparing to fall asleep. Her eyes fluttered open again as Daves hand fidgeted on her waist. She watched his fingers slowly drift onto her stomach and then down some. She finally spoke up when his touch was moving into her pants.

"What do you think you are doing?" She watched him smile as his hand momentarily stopped where it was.

"Showing you how much I love you." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her neck seductively. His fingers skimmed down again. Dave then leaned down and kissed Jen as he removed himself from his boxers and placed himself at Jens entrance. He laced his fingers with hers and held her hands above her head and slowly pushed inside of her. Jen closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Dave began slowly moving in and out causing Jen to let out small moans as Dave continued. A few minutes later Dave and Jen came at the same time. Dave pulled out of Jen and laid down beside her and pulled her close and held her.

"Now do you see how much I love you?" Dave said to her.

"Yes, I love you just as much." Jen said kissing him.

"Good, stay away from Jeff." Dave said holding on to her tighter.

"You can't always have your god damn way David!" Jen yelled about to get up from the bed.

"Yes I can and yes I will!" He yelled pulling her back down in the bed.

"Let me fucking go now!" She yelled trying to get away from him.

"Knock it off Jen, you are not going to leave me because you love me to much." He said letting her go. She got up out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"I am leaving, I am sick of this." Jen yelled at him.

"Walk out that door and I will find someone else. There is so many girls out there that would love to be in your place right now!" Dave said to her.

"Well if they want to deal with you like this then they can have it." She said getting ready to walk out the door just as Dave grabbed her and shoved her in to the wall.

"You are not going to leave me because you love me." He said as she turned her face away from him.

"Let me go." She said grinding her teeth.

"Tell me you don't love me and I will let you go." Dave said smiling because he knew she loved and didn't have it in her heart to tell him she didn't.

"Let me go now." Jen said once again trying to get her hands free from his.

"I told you tell me you don't love me and I will let you go and never bother you again." Jen looked up at him, she loved him but not when he was jealous.

"I can't." She said looking away from him again.

"Why can't you?" Dave asked kissing her neck.

"Because I do love you." She said giving in to him again.

"Good then stay with me." Dave said pulling her over to the bed.

"Okay, I will." Jen said kissing him back.

"I will try to work on my problem with being jealous but I can't promise you anything." He said smiling knowing he had won.

* * *

**The end. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
